Elevator Love
by Chukiii
Summary: Traducción Sai puede pensar en más que una forma para hacer que una mujer se ruborice. Especialmente Sakura, ahora que se atrapan en el elevador juntos… yo pregunto qué sucederá? Lemon es lo que se. SaiSaku


Este es mi primer fic en esta página…bueno, en realidad no es mío, sino que es una traducción del fic "Elevator Love" de tiha01.

-.-

-.-

-.-

El aire era caliente y mohoso, el sudor goteó abajo de la frente del Uchiha así como los espejos que rodearon las paredes interiores del elevador. Él y Sakura Haruno estaban parados silenciosamente uno al lado de otro, con la respiración agitada.

_El no parecía el mismo hoy._

Sakura pensó con decepción, como ella lo miraba lentamente con su visión lateral. Sasuke continuó todavía estando parado, cuidadoso de no romper su sentido fresco a su manera.

_Entiendo, nosotros estábamos en un elevador! ¿Eso tiene que hacer las cosas un poco más excitantes, cierto?_

"Sasuke…" ella se inclinó contra él, queriendo intentar hacer cualquier cosa para descubrir quien estaba en su mente. Él se sonrojo ante el contacto repentino entre sus pieles.

"H-hn?"

"en quien estas pensando?" ella se levantó y susurró en su oído. Pero él no respondió, y las puertas se abrieron, revelando un muy pálido Sai con una mirada aburrida. Ver esto como la única chance de escapar, Sasuke tomo la delantera, escapando de ahí.

"Sai" él dijo mientras pasó cerca.

"Sasuke" él lo saludó suavemente mientras que la Sasuke lo hizo a través de las puertas antes de que se cierren.

"S-SASUKE?!" grito ella apretando desesperadamente el botón de "abrir" así que ella podría irse con él. Pero el botón no funcionaba. Ella oyó una risita débil detrás de ella. Ella giro su cabeza precipitadamente hacia el origen del ruido.

"MALDITA SEA, SAI!" ella escupió en él, con sus puños apretados y su llevar de los dientes. Él estaba parado contra la pared, con esa expresión vacía en su cara. "PORQUÉ NO HACE ESTE TRABAJO!?!" ella gritó, en varias ocasiones golpeando el botón hasta que excavó adentro y sus dedos pasaron a través del plástico. Ella ensanchó los ojos, y lagrimas de derrota cayeron de su rostro.

"Oops" murmuró Sai detrás.

CALLATE!" Gritó ella, sacudiendo sus puños y ocultando su vergüenza. ¡"Porqué Sasuke se escurrió por la puerta ?! Él incluso no había contestado a mi pregunta!" ella se murmuró a si.

"El obviamente se escurrió para ver Ino otra vez, la quinta vez esta semana." Dijo Sai "no conseguí dormir ayer por la noche… con todo el ruido que hicieron…" continuo el molestia. Sakura dio vuelta la mirada para él, con sus cejas levantadas, su puño apretado. "Oh, estoy apesadumbrado; Pensé que la pregunta fue dirigida a mí". Sakura intentó a la respirar normalmente, pero no podría.

Sasuke….Sasuke… Ino… Ino…… ENCIMA TODA LA NOCHE… DIVULGA!!!??!!!???!?!!

Tomó el momento de Sakura para suprimir su cólera. Ella no quería que Sai sospechara cualquier cosa. Ella se debía encontrar implicada con un hombre al que ella pensó que el profundo interior la amó verdad.

"Hey, porqué está tan caliente aquí adentro?" él miro alrededor del cuarto y frunció el ceño por la confusión mientras que analizaba el goteo de la condensación de los espejos. Era solamente hasta que sus ojos puestos en la kunoichi de pelo rosado y su estado hicieron que sus cejas se levantaran.

"Oh."

"QUÉ PIENSAS!!!" ella discutió, pero Sai rodó sus ojos.

"Por favor. Debes mirarte en un espejo, fea" una gota del sudor le cayo de la cabeza a Sakura."Tu camisa que rasgó parcialmente, y tus bragas están mintiendo allá en la esquina." Él las señaló detrás de ella. Ella se ruborizó furiosamente, solamente por no haber levantado las evidencias de lo que habían estado realizando hasta entonces.

"Eres un maldito Sai.".Ella se dobló encima a tomar su ropa interior.

Cuando Sakura culebreó para ponérselos, subiéndolos hacia arriba, el elevador guiñó violentamente y ella se cayó al piso con ellos a medio camino encima de sus muslos. Las luces oscilaron algunas veces antes de salir totalmente.

"No lo creo"

¿"Qué está sucediendo?!"

"Nunca habría pensado que tu habías pensado subir a un elevador con fallas técnicas a propósito…. Es un suicidio"

"QUÉ?!"

¡PORQUÉ?! ¡OH KAMI PORQUÉ TENGO QUE ESTAR SOLA AQUÍ CON ÉL?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!

"No soy tan malo…" murmuro el.

"Oh, dije eso en voz alta?"

"Sí"

Sakura rió nerviosamente, agradeciendo que él no pudiera ver su cara coloreada como las remolachas con la oscuridad.

Sai dijo en un suspiro. "Bien… conjeturo que aquí nos quedamos"

// End Cáp.1//

Puede que este capitulo no aya quedado muy claro…pero les aclarare algunas dudas que seguramente les surgirán:

Sakura y Sasuke habían hecho el amor, por eso las bragas tiradas y la condensación de los vidrios.

Si tiene alguna otra duda, pregúntenme vía reviews y yo se los diré.

Atte.

F.princess.


End file.
